1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing unit for combining a plurality of lotions and for dispensing the composite lotion, and more particularly to a novel blending and dispensing unit wherein a plurality of lotions are selectively introduced to a mixing or blending chamber followed by dispensing of the resultant composition so that the ultimate discharge from the unit is a selective blend of the combined lotions through a discharge orifice in an outer container.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide multiple compartment dispensers which require that individual lotions or substances be introduced into separate compartments in a container and then sealing the container whereby eventual squeezing or depression of the container causes the separate ingredients to be discharged through a common orifice. In some instances, the separate substances are mixed externally of the container during the squeezing or expulsion procedure. One such container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,071 wherein separate substances are introduced into a chamber when the cap has been removed. Therefore, it can be seen that such a device mixes ingredients externally of the container as the device or dispenser is being used. There is no internal mixing chamber that premixes the variety of substances prior to the dispensing or expulsion procedure. Also, there is no selection means associated with the container for providing a wide selection of blending proportions. The orifices leading from the separate substance containers are fixed and cannot be adjusted to suit the needs of the user.
Other dispensing devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,307, merely provide for separate dispensing of a variety of stored substances without blending or mixing preparatory to dispensement. Another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,006. Therefore, in all of the above-mentioned prior devices, blending or mixing of the substance takes place outside of the container and no means are shown for premixing the variety of substances by the user in accordance with a proportion selector means. In other words, the user can blend proportions according to his taste or desire external of the container or the user is limited to a fixed proportion without the capability of adjustment.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel blending and dispensing unit for selectively combining a plurality of individual solutions, lotions or substances wherein the proportions can be readily selected by the user during the dispensing procedure.